Zeca Urubu
Zeca Urubu (nos Estados Unidos, Buzz Buzzard) é um personagem do desenho animado O Show do Pica-Pau e antagonista principal, criado em 1948. Ele é o arqui-inimigo do personagem Pica-Pau, e também seu maior rival pelo amor da Paulina. Zeca também enfrentou regularmente outros personagem notavelmente heróis, como Andy Panda e Picolino. Aparições 1948 * Apólice Cobertor (Wet Blanket Policy) * Pica-Pau, o Xerife (Wild and Woody) 1949 * Delícia Gelada (Drooler's Delight) 1951 * O Mensageiro (Puny Express) * Campeão do Estilingue (Slingshot 6 7/8) * Uma Aventura no Supermercado (Destination Meatball) 1952 * O Grande Logro (Stage Hoax) * O Cabeleireiro (Scalp Treatment) * O Grande Quem Faz Isso (The Great Who-Dood-It) 1953 * Pica-Pau, o Pirata (Buccaneer Woodpecker) * Operação Serragem (Operation Sawdust) * Os Mensageiros (Belle Boys) * O Hipnotizador Caipira (Hypnotic Hick) * Meio-Dia Quente (Hot Noon a.k.a 12 O' Clock for Sure) 1954 * Briga em Marrocos (Socko in Morocco) * A Alameda para Bali (Alley to Bali) * O Vendedor de Carrões (Hot Rod Huckster) * O Trio Amoroso (Real Gone Woody) 1955 * Um Tesouro Difícil (Bunco Busters) 1969 * Traição no Deserto (Tumble Weed Greed) * Pica-Pau, o Marujo Intrépido (Ship A'hoy Woody) 1970 * A Fonte da Juventude (Flim Flam Fountain) 1972 * História Pra Índio (Indian Corn) * Um Cão Falante (Show Biz Beagle) * O Gênio Engenhoso (The Genie with the Light Touch) 1999 * Férias Forjadas (Fake Vacation) * Recompensa (Pinheads) * Arquivo X (S & K Files) (episódio de Knothead & Splinter) * Em Dia no Cabeleireiro (Bad Hair Day) (episódio de Winnie Pica-Pau) * Camping Abutre (Camp Buzzard) (episódio de Knothead & Splinter) * Bebê Abutre (Baby Buzzard) * Ganhe um Prêmio (Bonus Round Woody) * Hóspede Indesejável (Woody's Roommate) * O Carro de Winnie (Winnie's New Car) (episódio de Winnie Pica-Pau) * O Garimpeiro (Goldiggers) * Capitão Zeca Urubu (Swiss Family Buzzard) (episódio de Knothead & Splinter) 2000/2001 * O Conto de Natal do Pica-Pau (A Very Woody Christmas) * O Pica-Pau no Parque de Diversões (Carney Con) * Túnel do Tempo do Dr. Buzzardo (Dr. Buzzard's Time Chamber) * O Espião (Spy Guy) * Estrada da Vida (Life in the Pass Lane) * A Cura (That Healing Feeling) * Super Pica-Pau (Super Woody) * Sábia Natureza (Teacher's Pet) * Medo de Palco (Stage Fright) (episódio de Knothead & Splinter) * Um Viva à Hollywood (Hooray for Holly-Woody) * Quem Salvou o Natal? (Twelve Lies of Christmas) * Aulas de Esqui (Snow Way Out) (episódio de Knothead & Splinter) 2002/2003 * Trapaceando o Trapaceiro do Bilhar (Cue the Pool Shark) * Pica-Pau Joga Beisebol (Homerun Woody) * A Fabulosa Caixa de Comida da Trapaça S/A (The Fabulous Foodbox by Scamco) * Competição em Motocross (Moto-Double Cross) * Surf Muito Louco (Surf Crazy) * O Caçador de Aves (Birdhounded) * Confusão no Mini-Golf (Miniature Golf Mayhem) Características Zeca Urubu é malandro e vigarista e está sempre dando um de seus golpes. Nos episódios de 1999, foi dublado no Brasilcom sotaque de malandro carioca. Nos episódios clássicos, ele tinha o rosto avermelhado e usava camisa, calças e um chapéu. Já nos novos episódios, ele se tornou um pássaro negro e com o pescoço pelado, se parecendo mais com um abutre. Ele também parece estar com o bico maior e o peitoral mais largo, e só usa uma calça verde. No episódio "Férias Forjadas" (Fake Vacation), o Pica-Pau o chama de abutre, e no episódio "Bebê abutre", como o nome já diz ele é um abutre. Trata-se, na verdade, de uma tradução equivocada de Buzzard, que quer dizer abutre ou gavião. Como o urubu é mais comum no Brasil, seu nome fora traduzido desta maneira. Categoria:Personagens